The present state of the art contemplates a condition where the banking institutions, for long time now, have provided a series of fixtures to their clients, including among it the ATMs, which are self-servicing external facilities, where several types of operations can be performed, with money draft being one of the most important services available.
Recently, criminality has manifested special interest in self-servicing equipment, which are being the target of attacks, which sometimes are perpetrated with the use of explosives, intended to destroy the equipment's structure, opening, therefore, the way for accessing the cassettes storing the bills.
A solution that has been used provides the equipment of such cassettes with devices which, in case of explosion, will break ink-containing devices, which, in turn, will irremediably stain the bills, in order to mark them.
In such context, it's being proposed a security device which operates in an innovative way, and which is not based in the use of dying substances to mark the money bills, with the device described herein being based in the partial destruction of the bills, by incineration.